I love you, Alfred
by RubyRose813
Summary: "I think I like her," Alfred told Arthur, who just stared blankly at him. What Alfred didn't know that Arthur was breaking down inside because of those words, only he didn't allow his face to show it. A short USUK drabble I had the time to write. It's Shounen-ai, people. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Hetalia. I would love to, but no. XD_**  
**

**A/N: Omygod. Shortest thing I have ever written. XD Well, it is a drabble, an USUK drabble to be more specific. I was in a pretty sad mood here.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R. :D**

* * *

"I think I like her," Alfred told Arthur, who just stared blankly at him.

What Alfred didn't know that Arthur was breaking down inside because of those words, only he didn't allow his face to show it.

"So... I get no reaction?" Alfred cocked his head to the side. He grinned and clapped his hand on Arthur's back. "C'mon, Artie. What's wrong?" he said, concerned about his friend.

The blond Brit shook his head. "Nothing. It's just―I can't take it anymore," he pulled himself away from Alfred's grip, stepping back, eyes cold and slightly hurt.

Why couldn't Alfred see? Why couldn't he see that Arthur loved him? Didn't he notice the 'accidental' touches? The way he blushed at Alfred's touch? How Arthur was hostile to everyone but him?

"Can't take what anymore? What are you talking about, Arthur?" Alfred asked, concerned and slightly confused. Arthur never seemed troubled before.

"I don't understand... Why can't you see that I..." his voice faltered. But he continued anyway. "I-I love you, Alfred." he whispered, but it was loud enough for the American to hear.

Alfred was shocked to hear it. "I-I..." he couldn't respond. This was too much.

"I'm sorry, Arthur."

Alfred rushed out of the room, leaving the Briton alone as he slammed the door shut behind him. Arthur slinked down to the floor, tears overflowing from his eyes. _What have I done... Why did I say that... He'll hate me..._

And he sat there, crying until no more tears fell. Honestly, he blamed himself for opening his mouth. Now Alfred wouldn't ever speak to him again, most likely.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue, I wonder...**

**EDIT 11/20/2012: Okay. I shall continue it, but it'll take a while, unfortunately. I have school to worry about, and my school is holding a play that EVERYONE has to audition in. :P Anyway, I leave you with the promise that I shall continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, trust me. If I did, yaoi would ensue. XD_**  
**

**A/N: Well, hey there. :)) Golly, this took a while. Anyway, enjoy the 2nd chapter! :) R&R, my darlings~**

* * *

_Why? Why? WHY?_

Loud footsteps echoed through the empty hallway as a certain confused blond made his way to his dorm. He threw open his door, and ran in, slamming it shut as he collapsed on the sofa. He buried his face in the armrest, groaning.

_Why did he say that? _

He heard a door opening. "Hey, Al. I need my hockey stick ba—Al?" Matthew's voice said. Alfred immediately perked up, and, not wanting his brother to worry, turned to face him. He forced out his usual grin and laughed.

"Hey, Mattie. Uh... Your hockey stick's under my bed," he said, pointing to the door that led to his room. "You can go get it now. I'm done using it."

Matthew obviously didn't buy it one bit, and continued to stare at him worriedly. Alfred refused to meet his purple, worry-filled gaze, and stared at his curl instead. He didn't want to talk about this now, and to _Matthew_ of all people. Don't get him wrong, he loved his little brother very much. He just wanted to sort this out in his head first.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Matthew asked, giving him a stern look.

Alfred sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing is wrong, I promise. It's just normal school problems," he lied, staring into the Canadian's eyes, pleading him to not push it. Fortunately for him, his little brother agreed to do it.

"Alright, then. I'll just take my hockey stick and go."

Alfred watched Matthew disappear into his room, then watched as he left with his hockey stick. He proceeded to mope on the couch, once more.

_"I love you, Alfred," huh? God, I won't get any sleep tonight..._

* * *

Arthur woke up sitting on the floor, and leaning back against the wall facing the door. His face was moist from the tears, and his eyes were bloodshot. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, thankful that today was a weekend. He stood up, groaning when he felt his spine pop, and headed to his kitchenette. He took a few scones from the small counter, and fixed himself a fresh cup of Earl Grey tea. Sipping gingerly at the steaming cup of tea, Arthur took a bit out of the—burnt—scone and sat on the sofa. He finished his breakfast in silence, and left his tea cup on the sink.

Realizing that it would do him no good to just stay in his room for the rest of his Saturday, Arthur decided to go to the school. He could read in the field, on one of the benches. Yes, that's what he would do. He got dressed into casual clothes, took his book, wallet, and cellphone, and headed to the field that was located in the middle of the school. The field was spacious, and was surrounded by the multiple school buildings. Arthur sat on one of the many benches that were located in the edges of the grassy area, and took out his book and began to read.

The peacefulness felt nice, and the only sounds were the faint chatter of a few other students who were out. As Arthur turned the page, he spotted someone in front of him from his peripheral vision. He kept his head bowed and read quietly.

"Arthur-san."

The Briton looked up at the owner of that all too familiar voice. Only Kiku would use Japanese honorifics. "Ah, hello Kiku," Arthur said, nodding at the Japanese boy. He moved a bit so that Kiku could sit beside him, and both just settled into a slightly awkward silence.

Kiku was the first to break it, however. "Matthew-san has been telling me that Alfred-san seems troubled about something, but he won't tell me or Matthew-san," he stated simply. Arthur gulped, this is _exactly_ what he didn't want to talk about!

The Brit closed his book gently, "Oh, really? Well, Alfred hasn't told me anything..." he said, successfully keeping his nervousness out of his voice.

"Oh? He usually comes to tell you first, right?"

"If he didn't, it's probably nothing to worry about..." the Briton reasoned, not really meeting the curious stare of the Japanese boy.

Kiku merely nodded, not wanting to push further, as he could see Arthur was getting uncomfortable. "Then... I'll have to be going then. Thank you for your time, Arthur-san," he stood from the bench, bowing slightly and leaving. Arthur nodded back at him, and returned to reading his book.

After a while, he started feeling a bit hungry. The canteen was open anyway, and he really did _not_ want to go back to the dorm, for fear that Alfred might go there to get pissed at him or something. So to the canteen he went. He got himself a snack and a cup of tea, and sat himself down on one of the tables in the half-empty canteen.

He wanted to tell Alfred that it was all a huge misunderstanding, but he couldn't. He just could not because it was all the truth. The Brit sighed, taking a sip from his tea. Well, he should at least make up a reason as to why he wasn't making contact with the American... So thinking he did. He needed something to do to kill his time, anyway. _  
_

After spending the whole day outside, Arthur finally returned to his dorm, thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow. And how Alfred was doing, of course.

_I hope he's okay..._

* * *

**A/N: Well, the 2nd chapter is finished. I will continue this, mind you. I just really... don't have any good ideas as of late. Sorry for the wait. ^_^" And um... I'm sorry about how this ended. It just... wow. It sucks. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again~ :)) I'm so sorry this is late. I got caught up in studies. :)) And I was staying in Singapore for my vacation and my parents were making me do chores so yeah. I wasn't able to update. Anyway, review please~ **

* * *

Soon enough, the Sunday had passed, leaving the Brit to wake up early on a Monday morning, go through his normal ritual, and hurry off to school. He had passed his first few minutes with no sign of a certain American, so all would be well for now, he guessed.

"Hey, Arthur! Better hurry or you'll be late for Mr. Oxenstierna's class!"

Arthur's eyes widened, and he instantly hurried up and tried his best to make it to the class on time. Unfortunately, he didn't.

His scary Swedish teacher only grunted, pointing to the seats in front of him. "Take your seat, please, Mr. Kirkland."

"Yes, sir..." he said quietly, making his way to a seat at the back.

* * *

_A bit earlier than that..._

"Oi, Antonio. Wake up, bastard!" Lovino growled, opening the door of the Spaniard's room wider. Antonio was still fast asleep, sprawled in the bed. "Oi, Antonio. You'll be late for school, dammit. You're making _me _late for school! Wake up!"

The dark-haired boy only stirred in his sleep, turning his back to Lovino. "Five more minutes," he sleep-talked. Lovino slightly faltered, mentally smiling at how cute that was, but then turned back to the situation at hand. School started in five minutes! The fuming Italian stomped to Antonio's bed and shook him awake. Soon enough, the boy's eyes opened slowly, squinting at the light.

"W-what...? Lovi...?" he slurred, still half-asleep. Lovino let go of the boy's shoulders and took a step back.

"If we don't get out of here in the next 30 seconds, we're both dead. So hurry up and get your damn ass in gear. You're lucky I woke you up. Bastard," he said, rolling his eyes when Antonio only realized that they had school today _now_.

The Spaniard sprang up, and started getting clothes. Lovino stepped out of the room and waited for him to get ready outside.

Meanwhile, Alfred was trudging to school, looking absolutely dead. He just happened to pass by Antonio's dorm when Lovino was exiting it. The Italian eyed the American, and snorted, "Dude. You look like shit," he stated. Alfred turned his head to give him a blank stare.

"Gee, thanks Lovino," he replied, before walking away.

As he disappeared out of sight, Antonio burst out of the room. "Lovi, I'm ready. Let's go?" he outstretched his hand to the slightly blushing Italian. Lovino took the hand hesitantly, making Antonio beam.

"Let's go," he said, red in the face as they took off to school.

* * *

Alfred tried his best to be his normal self around his friends, but still avoided Arthur. He was slightly relieved that Arthur was also avoiding him, and he was also glad that no one questioned this. Even best friends had to fight _sometimes._

He sighed, hiking his bag strap higher as he headed to Spanish class. To be honest, he kinda missed all the attention the Brit gave him. He also missed the Brit himself. _Don't think about Arthur too much_, he reminded himself, sitting down on one of the desks by the windows and staring out blankly.

He hardly noticed class begin, Mr. Vargas lazily stepping in front of class to teach. No one ever listened to this class anyway. It was all useless blabbering, in Alfred's opinion. Once the bell rang, he stood up, collected his bag, and left the classroom without another word. It was when he checked his watch that he grimaced. He had English next, a period he shared with Arthur.

"Suck it up, Jones. He'll probably avoid you like earlier anyway," he mumbled to himself, walking to class.

Spotting Arthur sitting at the back, Alfred opted to sit by the windows, and slightly in front and far from Arthur. He stared outside absentmindedly again, his head in the clouds. As soon as the bell rang, Miss Braginskaya entered the classroom.

"Good morning, class! Now, if you turn your textbooks to..." He had stopped listening, and started staring at the words in his textbook. His mind would always wander to Arthur. And his mind would always ask the same question again and again.

_Do I honestly love Arthur?_

* * *

The day hadn't been as bad as expected, Arthur mused as he headed back to the dorms. He still didn't have the courage to talk to Alfred yet, so he was relieved when he also avoided him. He was hoping that sooner or later, Alfred would come talk to him about it. After all, he had waited since they graduated 8th grade. Surely he could wait a little bit more, right? They were grade 11 now, of course he could wait a bit more.

The Brit stopped in front of his dorm, surprised to see the door unlocked. He thought that he had forgotten to lock it since he was in such a hassle that morning. He entered the room cautiously, looking around for any intruders. When he heard the clink of cutlery in his kitchenette, he immediately thought it to be Francis.

Heading towards the kitchenette, he began to speak, "Francis, what the hell are you—?" he stopped in his tracks. Standing in his kitchen, and making pancakes, was none other than Matthew, Alfred's brother.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh. Cliffie. XDD Okay, I am SO SORRY this is so short. I wanted cliffhangers. XDD Review please, my dears~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, hi! :)) I have a question... is Arthur too OOC? Are they all OOC in ANY way? Please tell me if they are! Thank you! :)) **

_Disclaimer: gosh I keep forgetting these... Uh... I don't own Hetalia and all that. _**  
**

* * *

Arthur froze, and stepped back slowly. Matthew was fully absorbed in the cooking of pancakes, and didn't notice him. Or so he thought...

"Hey, we need to talk," Matthew said, eyes still set on the pan before him. His violet eyes glanced to the side, where he knew Arthur was. The Canadian turned off the stove, and set a small stack of pancakes on a nearby plate on the small table.

Arthur gulped, "N-no thank you, and what are doing in my room?" he responded, turning to face the Canadian. It was like his body moved on its own. The Canadian shrugged, going to the fridge for maple syrup and butter. He dug a bottle and a container and put it on the table, surprised that Arthur even _had_ these.

"The door was unlocked, and I needed to talk to you, so I let myself in. And I made pancakes 'cause I was hungry. And why won't you talk? I just need to ask you some question about Alfred," the blond said, evenly separating the stack of pancakes on two plates. He handed one to Arthur and kept one for himself, and headed to the sofa to sit. He stared suspiciously at the Briton as he flinched at the mention of Alfred's name. "What did you do to make him so... dead?" he asked, sincerely worried for his brother.

Arthur turned a bit defensive. "I really don't want to talk about this... And why are you immediately assuming I had something to do with his attitude change? Maybe it was Alyson's fault..." he said, voice dripping with venom at his mention of _her. _That girl whom Alfred likes.

Matthew looked at him funny. Arthur chose to stare at the pancakes instead of him. "You know about Alyson? Well, of course, since you guys are best friends... And I assumed it was you since the whole day today you guys didn't even _talk _to each other! He scares me when he's not happy and normal," he told him, glaring slightly.

Arthur sighed, leaning back onto the sofa. It was probably best if he told Matthew. "I... confessed. To Alfred. When I did, he left without a word except for an 'I'm sorry,'" he explained, eyes still downcast.

Matthew's eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect this at all. "You're gay?" was all he said. Arthur looked at him pointedly.

He was about to retort with an, "Is there a problem?" then he realized that Matthew _was_ gay and that the sophomore, like himself, was currently dating a certain silver-haired junior. Instead, Arthur's gaze turned downwards. "Oh," was all he said. "Well, no that's it out... please tell no one. And please... can you help me? I don't really know what to do..." He sounded helpless, but it was something that needed to be done.

Matthew, luckily, was a very trustworthy person. "Of course. Your secret's safe with me, Arthur," he gave a small smile. "And, well, I really don't know how to help. Perhaps, confrontation is the best answer I can give at the moment," the Canadian admitted meekly, scratching the side of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

The Briton lifted his gaze to the Canadian's. "Thank you," he said, smiling. "Can you tell him that I'm sorry? I really didn't mean to say that all of a sudden..."

"No problem. And yeah, I can do that," the Canadian answered, finally turning to the table to eat. Arthur chose to do the same. As they ate, Matthew suddenly asked Arthur something. "Hey, Arthur. Why do you keep maple syrup in your fridge? I really don't peg you as someone who likes that."

"Oh. Well, Francis normally drops by and cooks sometimes. I hate the frog, but I let him cook for me sometimes," he answered. "Sometimes he cooks for Alfred when he drops by my room too."

Matthew nodded. "Ohh..." he said, then looked as if he remembered something important. "Oh yeah, Arthur. Alfred's bi, by the way," he informed him, smirking a little at Arthur's slightly red face. He chuckled, but said nothing more as he continued to eat his pancakes. The Brit decided to eat his pancakes as well, and prepared himself tea in the kitchenette.

"Arthur, I need to go. Nice talking to you," Matthew said minutes later, as he was putting his dishes in the sink. Arthur nodded, and thanked him for coming over. The Canadian quickly left, mumbling about a date with Gilbert, leaving Arthur alone to ponder his thoughts.

* * *

_Earlier that day.._

Alfred walked silently back to his dorm, dressed into something more comfortable, and went out again. He had almost forgotten that he was to meet Alyson.

"Hi Al." The blonde girl smiled. Alfred smiled back, trying his best not to fake it. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why was he acting like this? He was supposed to like her, right? But his thoughts kept drifting back to Arthur... _No, stop thinking about that._ he said to himself mentally.

"Hey, Alyson," he said, giving her his trademark grin, only missing its million watts. Alyson noticed, and tilted her head, giving him a confused look. He just shrugged and moved to sit beside her on the bench.

She nudged him gently with her shoulder. "Hey," she moved to face him properly, "what's wrong?" Alfred merely shook his head, his mind filled with other thoughts.

_She's not like Arthur._ _Wait, why am I even thinking about this?_ He gave her another grin. "No, everything's fine. I'm just... thinking," he said. Luckily, she bought it and nodded, leaning back on the bench. The two enjoyed the silence for a moment, staring up at the sky. Arthur just wouldn't leave Alfred's mind.

_It's not like I had any problems with gays before. I mean, c'mon, Mattie's gay. I'm bi... _"Hey..." Alfred said suddenly, eyes not leaving the sky above him. "Can I try something?" Alyson turned to face him, and he did the same. She blushed as the blond teen moved closer and closer.

_Should I...? _Slowly lips met. Alfred's eyes remained open as he watched Alyson's blue eyes close in bliss.

_Nothing. I feel nothing._ They slowly pulled apart, and Alyson looked up hopefully into Alfred's eyes. "Alfred..." she sighed, eyes looking up hopefully at his.

"I'm sorry Alyson. You're a great girl and I know you'll make another great guy really happy. I... gotta go," he said, eyes looking down as he got up and left, leaving a very confused and upset girl sitting alone on a bench.

* * *

Arthur calmly sipped his tea as he cut up a piece of pancake and put it in his mouth. Matthew's cooking sure was delicious. As soon as he finished, he placed his plate and cup in the sink, and started to wash the dishes. As he washed the dishes, he started to whistle, uncomfortable with the silence. Usually at this time of day, Alfred would be lying on his couch, playing video games and the like. A rush of memories that came flooding back into his mind, and he gave a smile. Soon, the dishes were washed, and we're drying by the sink. Arthur wiped his hands on a nearby towel and sighed. He still had homework to finish...

As he turned to head back to the living room where his bag was, he suddenly froze. "A-Alfred," he whispered, staring at the American seated on his sofa.

Alfred only gave a small grin. "Hi."

* * *

**A/N: And so I have left it like that. But hey, at least I updated. :)) I've been busy watching Another, and school, despite being so easy, is stressful at times. I can updated now because I hardly ever have any homework anymore, and I finished my requirements for the quarter so my dad allows me to use the laptop on weekdays. :)) **

**Anyway, you shall get an update next week, most likely. Please review. I'd appreciate it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 and Epilogue

**A/N: Weeeeeee~ You get another update from me! I was in the mood, so yeah. I wrote. I'm always so giddy whenever I finish a fic~ :))**

**EDIT 1/14/2013: Omygod I know _fuck all_ about universities and shit, so forgive me. :))) So, anyway, I decided to lengthen the Epilogue. I had _a lot_ of free time in school earlier, so I finished _Life of Pi_ and started writing. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, unfortunately. :))_

* * *

Arthur looked down slightly. "What are you doing here..." he mumbled silently. Alfred just sighed, and shifted a bit on the sofa. He tapped the space next to him. Arthur looked at him and hesitated, but sat next to him anyway. It felt weird now. Sitting this close to him.

Arthur stared into Alfred's blue eyes. "Alfre―?" Warm arms suddenly enveloped him into a hug. He was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso as well.

"I think I might like you as well. But... I'm not sure yet," Alfred said quietly into his ear. Arthur blushed, then hugged him tighter, burying his face in Alfred's chest.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" he said, his voice a bit muffled. Luckily Alfred heard him loud and clear. They released each other from the hug, and Alfred gave him a small apologetic smile.

He took in a deep breath. "You're probably gonna hate me for this..." he said, then continued. "I kissed Alyson a while ago―no, stop glaring―and I felt nothing. No spark or anything. And then I started thinking about the idea of me and you together. I figured it wasn't such a bad idea," he said, giving a small grin at Arthur, who was blushing like mad. "So, what do you say? Do you want to... be boyfriends?" he asked sheepishly. "Ah, but I'm new to this whole gay thing..." he added.

Arthur felt a tear slip down his cheek and nodded, flinging his arms around Alfred's shoulders and hugging him tight. Alfred chuckled, hugging him back as well. When they pulled back, Arthur pecked him lightly on the lips, causing Alfred to blush.

_The spark's there alright._

Alfred followed his lips and kissed him fully on the lips. Arthur kissed back almost immediately. Soon, the need for air became too much to ignore, and they had to pull back.

Arthur bit his lip. "So, was there a spark?" he asked.

Alfred gave him a grin and kissed his nose. "You're so cute. And yes, there was a spark," he answered.

"That's good," Arthur said, giving him a smile and leaned in once more for another kiss.

~Epilogue~

Arthur ran through the hallways, stopping at a door and throwing it open. Alfred never kept his door locked anyway. Said American was currently lounging on the sofa, munching on a McDonald's burger. "Alfred!" Arthur exclaimed, throwing himself at his boyfriend.

Alfred kissed him on the head. "I'm back, babe," he said, smiling. Alfred had just gotten home from his week-long trip to Canada, where his parents lived. Matthew had brought Gilbert, but Arthur couldn't go because he had to visit his parents in England for a few days. Arthur had arrived in school a day earlier. It was the holidays, and they didn't have school for another five days.

They met in a kiss, Alfred's hands gently cupping the Brit's face while Arthur's hands were holding into the fabric of his shirt.

As they broke apart, Alfred let out a deep breath. "Damn, I've missed you," he breathed.

Arthur chuckled. "Me too, luv," he replied, chastely pecking his lips.

* * *

Arthur opened the door to his dorm room, checking around to see if Li, his roommate, was there. Fortunately, he was out. Arthur sighed in relief, placing his bag on the bed and grabbing his laptop, switching it on. He plugged in his headset, putting it on and adjusting the mic so it was near his lips. He clicked his browser, checking Facebook almost immediately. Suddenly, he heard ringing, and a Skype window opened up. 'Burgers_are_awesome1' was calling. Arthur smiled as he clicked 'Answer' and saw his love's face appear. It was nighttime here in Lancaster, and it was morning back there in Massachusetts. Alfred was sipping from his Starbucks coffee, and eating a donut for breakfast. Alfred gave him his natural grin and Arthur smiled back.

"Hello love," Arthur greeted.

Alfred licked his lips and smiled. "Hey Artie," he responded. "How's Lancaster University?"

The Briton shrugged. "It's fine. How about Harvard?" he replied. The American raised a thumbs up as he chewed on his doughnut. Alfred knew how much Arthur hated it when he talked with his mouth full.

Arthur had applied for Lancaster University in England, like his parents had wanted him to. He took up Creative Writing while Alfred took up Physics at Harvard. They had both enrolled in top schools and they had both made an effort to stay in touch. Being in a long distance relationship was tough, and it was only their first year away from each other.

"I miss you," Arthur breathed into the mic.

Alfred looked at the camera for a moment, before looking down and sighing. "I miss you too, Artie."

Arthur smiled into the camera. "We'll see each other during the holidays," he assured. Alfred looked back up and smiled. Suddenly, he looked to the left and groaned.

"Shit, dude. I need to go. See you later, 'kay? Love you," he said, finishing his doughnut in one bite.

"Bye, Al. See you soon. I love you," he responded, seeing Alfred smile as he ended the call. The blond teen sighed as he stared at his screen. _Just a little longer..._ he told himself.

* * *

_Years later..._

Alfred shifted the bags of groceries in one arm, fishing the apartment key out of his pocket in the process. He entered the room and was instantly startled as Arthur grabbed one of the bags, took a bag of pretzels, and walked to the kitchen, leaving the bag there. Alfred chuckled, grabbing Arthur by the arm, spinning him around and kissing him on the forehead then on the lips. Arthur blushed, kissing him on the cheek shyly before turning around and heading back to the room.

His boyfriend was busy writing his second book, so Alfred made sure not to interrupt him. The Brit was always in an anti-social mood when he wrote his books, and would separate himself from the laptop if he needed to eat or go to the bathroom. But other than that, no. He would stay holed up in the room until it was time to go to sleep.

Alfred sighed, fixing up the groceries and putting them in their places around the kitchen. It had been a year since he had asked Arthur to move in with him in his new apartment. It was right after the Brit had graduated, and of course he couldn't say no. They moved in an apartment close to Alfred's university, and had been living there ever since.

As soon as Alfred finished sorting out the groceries, he put the paper bags in the trash and went to their room to change. He shed his shirt, staring at Arthur, who had his serious face on has he typed. The Brit barely even noticed when Alfred came closer to him, peeking at the word document. He had already written forty-two pages, and he had only started last night! Alfred gasped, startling Arthur. "Git," he muttered quietly, eyes not leaving the screen and the word document as his fingers continued to type.

Alfred laughed, kissing his forehead lightly. "But I'm _your_ git."

* * *

Alfred was running late. He tapped his back pocket, assured it was there, then started running. As he skidded to a stop in front of the restaurant and threw open the door, he wondered why none of the other people minded him. Maybe they were used to this sort of thing. "Sorry I'm late," Alfred told Arthur, wiping sweat off his brow and sitting in front of him.

"Took you long enough, git," he responded. Alfred chuckled, and leaned in to kiss his lips lightly. He tapped his back pocket again and sighed. Outside, he was all smiles, but inside, he was shaky and nervous.

After a wonderful dinner, Alfred finally pulled the small black velvet box out of his pocket. He clutched the box tightly in his hand as he took a sip of his wine. The bill was placed on their table, and Alfred immediately grabbed it. "I got this, Artie," he told him, not taking no for an answer.

After paying for their dinner, they exited the restaurant. Alfred took hold of Arthur's hand and they walked to a nearby park together. It was still early, and they didn't want to go home yet. As Arthur sat on one of the swings, Alfred stopped in front of him, hands behind his back. "Alfred?" Arthur said, staring curiously into the American's eyes. Silently he watched as Alfred got down on one knee, shock written all over his face. He knew what Alfred was doing.

"Arthur... you've been with me for so long. I love you _so much. __Never_ forget that. I thought that... maybe we could take it to the next level?" he produced the small box and opened it, revealing a simple gold ring. "Arthur Kirkland... will you marry me?"

Tears dripped down Arthur's face as he nodded, throwing his arms around Alfred's shoulders. "My _God yes_ I will bloody marry you, Alfred. I love you so much," the Brit said, hugging him even tighter and burying his head in his shoulder.

"Hey, hey. Come on now, show me your face," Alfred said, and watched as Arthur pulled back until he was face to face with Alfred. Silently, they met in a kiss.

"I love you," they spoke in unison.

_~End~_

* * *

**A/N: Awwww sweet. :3 **

**EDIT 1/14/2013: WOHOO! THIS IS LONG NOW. XDD**

******Thus ends I love you, Alfred. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :) Review please!**


End file.
